Coming Home
by EssyLynn
Summary: There comes a time in life that you have to choose to either stay rooted in the life that you are living or move forward. To allow the darkness to swallow you whole or fight until you are free. It has been eight years since the gang defeated the nogitsune. Now there is a new threat on the horizon, one that they will be needing everyone they can get.
1. New Threat

There comes a time in life that you have to choose to either stay rooted in the life that you are living or move forward. To allow the darkness to swallow you whole or fight until you are free. Eight years ago there didn't seem to be anything but darkness surrounding Beacon Hills. It had been that way for a while; at least it had been from the time one full moon that changed the lives of many.

Now the kids that were fighting battles that seemed too big were now grown up. They had tried to put the turmoil behind them. That was until a new threat was seeming to appear and they needed all the help they could get. "Jackson said he'd be flying in as soon as he can." Lydia Martin said as she walked across the living room.

Kira Yukimura sat next to Tate Donavon as he worked on the computer. Scott McCall descended the stairs, "I just got off the phone with Argent he said that he and Isaac could be here in a few days."

Kira looked up at her fiancé, "Tate still hasn't found anything."

Walking over to the chair she sat in Scott placed his hands on her shoulders to peer at the screen, "you've been looking for weeks and still nothing?"

Tate looked up from behind his large rimmed glasses, "she obviously doesn't want to be found. Didn't you say that she's been gone for almost seven years? Off the radar completely?"

"Why don't we just ask Derek or Peter? Maybe they know." Kira asked as she leaned her cheek against Scott's arm.

Lydia examined her nails, "maybe she turned back into a coyote." The other three turned to stare at the strawberry blonde that was sitting on the couch, "what? It is a possibility. She never wanted to see any of us again."

Turning in her seat Kira leaned forward, "actually she said she never wanted to see you and Stiles again. If I remember right you chased her off."

Narrowing her eyes Lydia went to speak as the door opened, "I was looking through all of Deaton's books and-" Stiles froze in the entry way. "What did I miss?"

The petite girl rolled her eyes, "apparently everything is our fault." She stood up, "who knew, right?" Brushing past him she headed up the stairs.

Stiles looked up to see where Lydia disappeared and then turned to his best friend, "Scott fill me in?"

Scott just shook his head, "it isn't important."

"Yes!" Tate proclaimed as he jumped to his feet startling everyone. "I found her."

"Found who?" Stiles asked moving towards the rest of his friends.

Kira and Scott shared a look, but Tate went on. "Nothing was coming up for Tate so I tried Hale." He turned and looked to Kira, "after you said about asking Peter or Derek." He then looked to Scott, "that's why we couldn't find her. She isn't going by Tate anymore."

Scott leaned forward to look at the screen, "she changed her name?"

"Yeah, but I did it. I found her." Tate said looking very proud of himself.

Stiles continued to look at Tate, "Malia? You found Malia?"

"Yeah," he pushed up his glasses. "Did you know her?" Did he know her? Not only had he known her, but they had been in love. That was before he broke her heart and made her leave town.


	2. Nashville

Malia Hale's feet met the pavement as she ran down the path through the woods. She was breathing evenly as she drew closer to her apartment. As she reached the building she slowed to a walk as she headed to the door that belonged to her and her best friend Briella Noble. Not even hesitating for a moment she threw her hand down allowing her claws to be exposed and swiped the lock of the door. It may not be Briella's favorite trick, but it sure beats caring a set of keys when she goes for a run. Retracting the claws she opened the front door.

She had come a long way since she was turned back into a human by Scott McCall eight years ago. Learning everything she needed to know from Scott, Derek, and Peter. Then once she left Beacon Hills she spent the next two years adapting on her own. That was until five years ago when she met Briella and she suddenly wasn't so alone any more.

Entering the apartment she saw Briella reading a magazine while her spoon magically stirred her coffee. Smiling she shook her head, "are you really that lazy?"

Briella let out a scream and the coffee mug shot across the room and shattered against the wall. "Malia you can't do stuff like that!"

Covering her mouth Malia began to laugh, "did you just pee?"

A blush crept up Briella's face, "no."

Malia put her fingers together, "you did a little. Can't lie to me remember?"

Turning she began to jog up the stairs, "curse you and your little warecyote powers!"

Stopping on the stairs Malia gripped onto the banister and peered over towards Briella, "says the witch." Narrowing her eyes Briella lifted her hand and a pillow flew at Malia's face. Laughing she dodged it before heading the rest of the way upstairs.

After showering off, Malia, headed for her bedroom. A towel wrapped around her toned body she dug into her drawer for some clothes to get ready for work. A pair of jean shorts and a burgundy top that clung to every curve just right. Walking back to the bathroom she began to blow dry her hair.

Once she finished she began to apply some makeup until she heard a loud crash come from her room. When she opened her door she saw Briella's cat, Jinx's tail sticking out from under a box. "Dammit Jinx."

Walking over she picked it up and Jinx quickly fled the room. Kneeling down she began to pick the items up off the ground. Turning a picture over she saw a face she had tried so hard to put behind her. Her heart tightened in her chest as she stared at the slim boy that had his arms wrapped around her.

Leaning back she sat on the ground and began to pick up other pictures. She hadn't looked at these since she moved away from Beacon Hills. Not being able to bring herself to see what she had lost. Lifting another picture she saw her and Kira jumping into a large pool. Then she lifted one to see her giving an annoyed look to the hazel eyed boy that secretly still had her heart.

"Hey, Holden is here-" Malia turned around and looked at Briella in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Jinx found my box. I don't know how." Briella walked over and took a seat next to her, "are these your friends? The ones you told me about?"

"Yeah, from Beacon Hills. A whole lifetime ago." Picking up the pictures she didn't even bother to look at them as she tossed them into the box.

"Ooh what is that?" Briella reached for a small blue stone that was on a chain. "It's beautiful." As soon as her fingers touched the stone her eyes glassed over.

_"__Stiles where are we going and why does it smell so bad?" _

_"__Be patient young one." Stiles said laughing as he led Malia down some stairs. "Okay open your eyes." _

_Opening her eyes she adjusted to the darkness of the cellar they were in, "why are we here?" _

_Stiles took Malia's hand and led her over to a small couch, "Eichen House? Why in the world are we here?" _

_"__Because," he said sitting next to her, "this is where we had our first kiss." He tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. "That was the darkest time of my life, but through it I found you and I would never change it." _

_She smiled as she watched him reach into his pocket, "I got this for you." She stared down at the small blue rock hanging on a silver chain. _

_"__It's beautiful." She lifted her eyes, "thank you." _

_She leaned forward and kissed him, touching the stone that now hung from her neck. "What is the occasion?" _

_He touched her cheek, "I just love you. I always will." _

Briella let out a gasp, "what?! What is it?" Malia was staring at her friend, "what happened?"

She looked down at the stone still in her hand, "I just saw Stiles giving it to you."

"Oh," Malia took it and threw it in the box before standing up to put it away in her closet.

Staring up at her friend she asked, "what happened with you two?"

"I told you, we broke up. I moved here."

"No, what really happened?"

Taking a seat on the bed Malia sighed, "I've told you about Lydia?"

"The banshee." Malia nodded, "what about her?"

"Stiles he only had eyes for Lydia. At least until we met and began to date, but then Lydia became interested. I became jealous and possessive and he said nothing was going on, but one day I caught them."

"You caught them doing what?"

"They were kissing, we fought and I got him to admit that he cared about her."

"Oh, Malia. I'm so sorry." Briella said standing up and touching her shoulder. "What happened?"

Malia shrugged, "I left. They're probably together now."

"Well-"

"What is going on? We have to get going." Holden said from the doorway.

Malia smiled, "hey."

"Wrap up the girl talk."

Briella groaned, "you're such a brat." Standing up she pushed past him, "I don't know what she sees in you."

"Must be my impeccable good looks."

"Wow, you're not vain or anything." Malia said standing up off the bed and walking over to Holden.

Holden smiled, "only for you baby." He placed a kiss on her lips and she smiled. Holden was so amazing, but in her heart she felt something was missing. She just didn't know what.


	3. We Need Your Help

**I don't know why this chapter went all wonky, but thank you to BHSTigerSoccer for bringing it to my attention! **

**And as always thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Nashville. Why in the world did she come to Nashville?" Scott said as he, Kira, and Stiles walked down the sidewalk avoiding pedestrians as they tried to locate the address that Tate had found for them.

Stiles looked at the names of the bars, "for the music. She loved it." He turned to see Scott and Kira staring at him, "what?"

Scott just shook his head before saying, "Kira and I could have come by ourselves you know."

"And miss out on a road trip with my best bud and his girl. Never." Scott lifted his eyebrow, he could hear the racing of his heart and watched as Stiles shoved his hands in his coat pockets. He almost laughed at how nervous his friend was. "Here it is, Wren's."

"I can't believe that Tate said we could find her at a bar." Kira said and Stiles shrugged, pulling the door open and the two friends walked inside. It was dark and crowded.

People were lined by the bar as well as tables by the stage. "People must perform?"

Spinning Scott caught a whiff of a smell that was familiar. He scanned the crowd, Malia was here. Moving his gaze to the bar he saw her. She was dispensing drinks from behind the bar. "Guys."

Stiles turned and he saw her beautiful brown hair was now short and wavy. She still took his breath away. She was laughing at something one of the customers said and it made his heart sore. He had missed her laugh. He had missed her smile. He had missed her.

"Come on!" Kira said smiling wide. She had been excited ever since Tate had announce they had found Malia. She had missed having her around. Sure she had Lydia, but she had also grown close to Malia over the time they spent together and missed that certain bond they had as kickass Kitsune and Warecyote.

"Malia!" Malia's head turned towards Briella, "come here!"

Smiling at the customers she excused herself and walked over towards her friend, "what's up?"

"You should announce Holden tonight."

Giving her friend a confused look she asked, "why?"

"Just trust me."

Shrugging Malia ran up onto the small stage, "how is everyone doing tonight?" The crowd erupted. Scott, Kira, and Stiles watched from the audience as Malia stood on the stage. She looked so strong, so confidant, she had definetly grown up since the last time they saw her.

"She looks beautiful," Stiles mused.

"We should go wait by the bar for her." Scott suggested.

Kira looked to Stiles and could see that once again he had fallen under Malia's spell. "Please give a warm welcome to Holden Quinn!"

Cheers went around the bar as a man with a guitar came out and took place in front of a microphone. "That was a great introduction." Malia flashed a look of remorse to Holden. "It's okay." He moved his guitar onto his back as he walked over to her. "Everyone please give a hand to my beautiful girl."

The three friends watched as Holden spun Malia around and then pulled her to him and kissed her. Scott and Kira both looked to Stiles, "yeah. I could defiantly use that drink now."

As Malia made her way back down to the bar she stopped in her tracks. There was only one person in the entire world that affected her body this way from just smell. Stiles. She quickly looked around everywhere, but she didn't see him. She must be going crazy.

She felt someone slam into her back, "they're right there. I recognized them when they walked in." Briella said pointing

Sure enough they were right where Briella pointed. Scott, Kira, and Stiles. Her heart plummeted and she turned around to look at her friend. "What are they doing here?"

"I have no idea." Briella peered around Malia's shoulder, "they're both hot."

Malia looked over her shoulder. She was right. Age had done all three of them well. She took in Stiles, he had traded in the hoodie for a leather jacket. Other than that he was just as she remembered and if possible even more handsome. "look at me."

She turned to look at Briella, "remember you are a strong, badass warecyote. He's just a guy. A stupid guy for letting you get away." Reaching forward she messed with her hair until it laid just right and then lowered her shirt a little, "what? He's still a guy. Just go over and say hello." It would have been that simple, but Malia had a different approach. She watched as Stiles made his way for the bathroom and went after him.

All of the air was knocked from Stiles' chest and he was suddenly pinned against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

His body was on fire from where her hand was pressed into his chest, "hello to you too."

Malia pulled away and stepped back, "that is not a simple hello!"

Stiles looked and saw a tiny brunette had appeared, "you don't just go all wolf on people."

"It's okay I'm used to it. She used to sneak into my bedroom and go all wolf." Stiles said.

Blushing Malia crossed her arms as Briella stared at her, "why are you here Stiles?"

"We need your help, Malia."


	4. Someone Wants You Dead

Malia and Briella stared at the three people sitting on their couch. "Are you going to say anything?" Scott asked.

Narrowing her eyes Malia was the one to speak, "you're telling us that some big bad monster is coming, but you have no idea what it is because it wiped your memory?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Kira said playing with her hands. "But we were fighting something and then the next thing we knew it was gone."

"It does sound crazy," Malia answered.

Briella on the other hand said, "it doesn't sound as crazy as it sounds." Standing she ran up the stairs.

"Where is she going?" Scott asked.

Malia shrugged, "I have no idea."

Suddenly Briella reappeared with a large black leather book. Stiles stood fascinated as Briella put it down on the coffee table kneeling to open the pages. "Okay, what is this?"

"It's my grimoire."

"And why do you have one of those?"

She looked up and met his eyes, "because I'm a witch."

Stiles shot a look up to Malia. She smirked, "what? You didn't actually think I'd be hanging out with normal people did you?"

Briella spun around, "hey I resent that. I am very normal."

"You have a book with magical creatures, spells, and potions in it."

"Wow," Stiles reached out for it and Briella smacked his hand. "Oww."

"Don't touch my book." She turned through the book, "here it is." Everyone else leaned forward, "when you said something about memory I remembered seeing this."

"Necron? What the heck is a Necron?"

Briella looked back to Stiles, "you're not patient at all are you?"

"It's the ADHD," Malia said and Stiles looked up at her.

"Oh," Briella looked back to the book. "Well, Necron is an upper level demon. He has-"

"Demon? You're telling me that thing was a demon?" Kira asked.

"He has the ability of turning back time along with wind based abilities and the biggest part is he's an assassin. So that means someone wants you dead."

Stiles leaned back against the couch, "what else is new?"

"But who?" Malia asked and Briella handed her the book.

"Wait so she can touch the book?" Stiles asked pointing.

"She's my best friend."

He just nodded his head as Malia looked at the pages, "I don't think he wanted to kill you."

"What do you mean? It says he's an assassin."

Malia looked up, "Necron is an upper level assassin demon. He has the powers of aerokinesis, whirling, reconstitution. If he wanted you dead you would be dead."

Stiles leaned forward, "then what was he trying to do?"

"Send you a warning. He wanted you to be aware that something wants you gone." Malia shut the grimorie and walked over to the bookshelf. She pulled a copy of the Wizard of Oz off the shelf and tossed it to the ground before pulling another book out. "What are you doing?"

Briella looked at Scott, Stiles, and Kira, "she keeps books behind other books. She's weird and I don't know where she learned it."

"That's what I did, so my Dad didn't find them." Stiles explained.

Malia looked over her shoulder, "I know that I have a book on demon assassins. The name Necron, it sounds familiar."

"And why do you have a book on that?" Kira questioned.

Instead of answering she just shrugged, "she has a book on everything."

Pulling a thick green book out Malia sat on the floor and Stiles slid over closer to get a better look at the book. Turning her head Malia could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up from his closeness. She could smell him, the mixture of cologne and his natural scent. One that drove her crazy. Shaking her head she turned back to the book, "that's it."

Stiles took the book from her and began to read, "Necron isn't just an assassin demon. He is one that belongs to a very powerful witch, Patra."

Without even needing to look at the grimorie Briella spoke, "Patra has the power of premonition. My mother and aunt would talk about her. If she would see something in the future that she didn't like. She feels it is her duty to change it."

"So, the question is what did she see?"


	5. Same Habits

Making her way downstairs quietly Malia stepped around the three sleeping bodies. After much more discussion it had been decided that Malia and Briella would return to Beacon Hills with Scott, Stiles, and Kira. The only problem was that Malia couldn't sleep. Really she hadn't had a good nights rest since she left Beacon Hills.

Opening the refrigerator she reached for the small, plastic container. "Still have the same habits I see."

Jumping she banged her head off the top of the fridge. As she turned she saw Stiles in the doorway with wide eyes, "you don't sneak up on people!"

"Hey, I woke up when you came down stairs." He walked over grabbing the bag of animal crackers off the counter. "I had this feeling of what you were doing."

Staring at him she snatched the bag from his hand, "you don't know anything."

"I know you eat when you can't sleep." Stiles watched as Malia walked over and took a seat at the table, "I never understood how you can eat icing and then fall asleep."

Malia popped the lid of the can of icing and pulled an animal cracker out, "it's a skill." She ran the cracker over the icing and took a bite.

"So what are you worried about?"

"I'm not worried about anything."

Stiles reached over and dunked a cracker, "Malia. You can't sleep. When you can't sleep it is because you are having one of your dreams."

Looking down at the table she shook her head, "don't act like you know me Stiles."

"But I do. I can't just forget those things." Malia lifted her eyes to see him staring at her. "Malia, I-"

"Hey, what are you guys doing up?" Stiles and Malia turned to see Briella in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Malia stood up. "I'm going back to bed."

_Malia screamed as she shot up in bed. Stiles followed looking around panicked, "what's going on." _

_She looked next to her and saw that she was in bed with Stiles. Not out in the woods like she thought. Shaking her head she said, "bad dream." _

_ "__Are you okay?" He asked with sincerity in his voice. _

_ "__Yeah." _

_Stiles continued to look at her, "you're lying. Come on." Stiles stood up out of bed and extended his hand. Malia took it and he pulled her from the mattress. His old t-shirt hung down by her thighs and he had to suck in his breath at how amazing her legs looked. _

_Pushing any of those thoughts from his head he led her out of the room and down the stairs. "Stiles, your Dad is going to wake up." _

_ "__Not if you're quiet." _

_Malia shoved him slightly and he laughed as they walked into the kitchen. It had become a routine. Ever since Malia began to sneak through his window, she didn't want to be apart from him. When she couldn't sleep they would then sneak downstairs and raid the fridge of anything edible. _

_Tonight Stiles pulled two slices of pizza and handed one to Malia who sat on the counter. "So do you want to talk about your dream?" _

_ "__It's stupid." She said as she picked a pepperoni off. "There was this woman and she was ranting about some abomination that she had to stop or it would ruin the world." She shook her head, "I don't know." _

_ "__Sounds like you've been watching too many scary movies." He walked over and stepped between her legs, "what did this woman look like?" _

_ "__Tall, blonde-" _

_ "__She sounds hot," Stiles said smirking. _

_She smacked his chest, "Stiles." _

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry." _

_ "__She had these yellow eyes. They weren't human." _

_ "__Like a wolf?" _

_Malia shook her head, "not like a wolf. Not like a wolf at all." _

Malia awoke and gazed around her room trying to catch her breath. Throwing her covers off she ran from the room. Almost slamming into Briella as she rounded the corner, "whoa. Slow your role."

"Where is your grimoire?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your grimoire."

"Downstairs. Why?" Malia headed for downstairs.

When she reached the bottom she didn't stop and tripped over her friends landing on top of Stiles, "well good morning to you too."

She stood up and sat on the couch grabbing the grimoire from the table. "What are you doing?"

Briella had appeared and Scott and Kira were waking up. "I had this dream."

"Okay?"

Malia looked at Stiles, "do you remember those dreams I would have?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones in the woods." She looked back to the book, "the woman-"

"With yellow eyes?" Stiles asked as he stood up to join her on the couch.

Briella crossed her arms, "why do I feel like these two are the only ones that know what is going on?"

Kira looked up from her spot on the floor, "that's how it has always been."

"That's her." Malia said almost shocked. "That's the woman from my dreams." She turned the book around so everyone could see the painted portrait, "Patra."


	6. Your Person

"You're going where?" Holden asked from his spot on Malia's bed. As he watched his girlfriend pack he listened to her explain again that she was going back to her hometown for a while. "I don't understand how this just came out of nowhere."

Malia zipped her duffle bag shut, "I told you. They need my help with something."

"They drove over 300 miles and are taking you and Briella back to Beacon Hills because they need your help?"

She nodded and could tell by his expression that he was confused. Both Malia and Holden turned when there was a knock at the door. As the door opened Stiles poked his head in, "hey are you almost ready?"

Holden stood up crossing his arms, "who are you again?"

"Stiles," he said walking in. He extended his hand, "Malia and I dated in high school."

Narrowing her eyes she looked at Stiles. Holden stepped forward and shook Stiles' hand and she could tell he used enough force to almost send Stiles to his knee. "Holden. Dating Malia now."

Looking back and forth between the two men stare each other down she could almost smell the testosterone. "Stiles I just heard Scott call you."

Not breaking eye contact with Holden he said, "I didn't hear anything."

Grabbing him by the elbow Malia drug Stiles out of the room and shoved him into Briella's room across the hall. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem?! Malia, Since when are you interested in guys like that? He's a total douche!"

"You don't even know him, Stiles. Also where do you get off judging the kind of guys that I'm interested in? If I remember right you lost the privilege of having any opinion on my life when you broke up with me."

He shook his head, "I didn't-"

"Don't even try that. You know what? Holden may not be perfect, but at least he isn't going to hurt me like you did." At a loss for words Stiles just stared at her, "that's what I thought. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and say goodbye to Holden." Turning she left the room.

Sighing Stiles dropped down to sit on the edge of Briella's bed. He began to rub his face, this was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. "Uhm. Can I help you Stiles?"

When he looked up he saw Briella standing in the doorway, "you're a witch."

Briella's eyes grew wide and she shut the door, "God say it any louder? The last thing I need is for Holden to hear you."

"Right, Holden." He looked down to his hands for a moment and then back to Briella, "wait. He doesn't know?"

"About me, hell no. The only person who knows about me is Malia." She tilted her head, "and now you guys."

"Does he know about Malia?"

"No, I don't think so." Briella watched as Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, "you still love her."

Stiles looked at her, "what?"

"Malia. You still love her. Don't you?"

Leaning forward onto his elbows, Stiles sighed. "Of course I do. How could I not?"

Briella leaned against her desk, "what happened? I mean she told me what happened, but I saw it. I felt it, I felt how much you loved her."

"You felt it?"

"It's hard to explain. I have this ability where I can touch something and sometimes I see that moment in time. Like I'm living it."

"That is awesome," Stiles said laughing.

She just shrugged, "so what happened?"

"I had a crush on Lydia since the third grade. When we became friends I saw the possibility of something more, but then I met Malia. I'll always care for Lydai, but-"

"Malia is your person."

He ran his hands along his jeans, "we saved each other. There's no going back after that."

"So why did you break up?"

"Lydia became interested in me and I tried to tell her that she needed to leave Malia alone, but she kissed me and Malia saw and it just spiraled from there."

"You have to get her back!" Briella blurted out.

They met eyes, "trust me. I'm working on it."


	7. He's A Father

"She isn't mad at you," Scott said as he unlocked the door.

Kira walked past him and turned around, "are we talking about the same Malia?" She walked farther into the house stepping over moving boxes, "I know that it is kind of a mess around here, but she could have stayed here."

"Stiles insisted they stay at his place."

Picking up some papers she sat on the couch, "I just don't understand."

Scott sat next to her and pulled the petite girl onto his lap. He nuzzled into her neck, "understand what?"

"How he used to be her anchor and now he's nothing." She tipped Scott's chin up so his eyes met hers. "I can't imagine losing what we have."

Brushing her hair back Scott smiled, "you're never going to have to worry about that."

Kira smiled and kissed her fiancé, "I love you."

"I love you too." Standing up off the couch he kept a tight hold around Kira, "now why don't we go check out that new bedroom."

Pulling herself closer to Scott she smiled, "I like that idea."

* * *

"This house is so nice," Briella said as she dug through her bag.

Malia sat with her legs crossed, flipping through the grimoire, "It's his Dad's."

Looking up Briella raised her eyebrow, "he still lives with his Dad?"

Not looking away from the grimoire Malia said, "his Dad moved in with Melissa, Scott's Mom and he left the house to Stiles."

"Wow. Nice Dad."

Shutting the grimoire she stood up, "he's a great guy. I'm going to head downstairs." Walking from the room she shut the door behind her. She had spent so much time in this house, probably spent more time here than in her own.

As she descended the stairs she heard hushed talking, "won't that be really weird? Her staying here?"

"I just thought that Malia would feel most comfortable here." It was Stiles, but who was he talking to?

"In her ex's house?"

"When she turned human again this is where she transitioned back to a normal life. She tried to go back to her childhood home, she tried Derek's loft, but she always ended up back here."

"Do you think that maybe that has anything to do with that you were here and not the fact that it was the house?"

Malia cleared her throat and Stiles and the mystery voice turned around. "Actually I was really here for the sheriff. He made me feel safe." Crossing her arms she nodded her head towards the stunned man next to Stiles, "who are you?"

"Tate," he pushed his glasses up and walked forward with his hand extended, "Tate Donavan."

When Malia didn't shake his hand he dropped it, "what are you?"

Tate laughed, "excuse me?"

She pointed to herself, "werecyote." She pointed upstairs, "witch. So, what is your importance?"

He looked towards Stiles, "I'm really good at computers?"

"So you're kind of like another Stiles?"

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows together, "what does that mean?"

Shrugging Malia said, "well you aren't anything."

The three turned their heads when the door opened and a small girl with blonde curls ran towards Tate and Stiles. "Up!" Stiles reached down and picked the little girl up balancing her on his hip. He had a daughter. "Mama brought food."

"Oh yeah?"

Looking over her shoulder Malia saw Lydia walk in. When the two women met eyes Lydia stopped, "I didn't know you were here."

"Yet here I am."

"Well I brought food."

"I'm not hungry." Malia said before pushing past her and heading up the stairs. She slammed the bedroom door causing Briella to jump. "Lydia is her and she has a daughter."

"With Stiles?" She asked shocked.

"Well the little girl ran to him." Malia began to throw her items back in her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not staying here. Do you know how absurd this is? I'm staying in the house that belongs to my ex-boyfriend. I'm going after some witch that wants nothing to do with me, but I'm involving myself and for what? For him!"

"You're doing this for him?"

Malia looked up, "he brings a baseball bat for protection. A baseball bat. I've seen what you can do. He'll die if he tries to use that against a witch."

"Malia."

Her hands began to shake and she dropped to the floor, "he thinks that he can do the same things as Scott and Kira. He thinks that he is invincible. If it came down to it and Scott had to choose to save Kira or Stiles." She shook her head, "he brings a baseball bat."

Briella sat next to her best friend and linked her arm through hers, "Malia do you still have feelings for Stiles?"

Turning her head she looked at her through the tears building in her eyes, "what? I'm with Holden."

"You've been with Holden for almost a year. You've never gotten this worked up about him."

Wiping her eyes Malia looked forward, "I'm with Holden."

"But you're in love with Stiles." She looked back to her best friend, "it's okay. You can care about two guys, Malia."

"That's just it. I don't think I do. I know who I am meant to be with, but it isn't that simple."

"It isn't complicated either."

Malia sighed, "I have to end things with Holden. It isn't fair to him, is it?"

Briella stood up and walked over grabbing Malia's phone and handed it out, "that's the first step."


	8. Poll Time

_**Hey guys! **_

_**So, I've decided to put a poll up. It is asking which is your favorite story that I'm writing. I keep coming up with story ideas and I post them, but then it becomes overwhelming trying to keep them all updated. I thought I would ask you guys which story is your favorite and go from there! Thank you in advance for your input!**_


	9. I've Missed You

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" Malia looked back at Briella in the back seat of Stiles' jeep. "I mean meeting your cousin and Dad that's like a big deal."

Stiles laughed, "you're gonna be fine."

"He's right. If they give you any crap just use powers on them." Sitting back in the seat she glanced over at Stiles. She had called Holden and he didn't take the news of her ending the relationship well. He said he would give her time to think. Decide if that was what she really wanted. Looking at Stiles now she realized what she really wanted. She wanted them back.

Stiles looked over and smiled, "what?"

"Nothing," she turned and looked out the window. She had everything wrong. The little girl, Claire, was Tate and Lydia's daughter. Lydia was married to someone who wasn't Stiles. She had overreacted to everything. It made her think she had done the same thing seven years ago. How different would her life be if she would have stayed?

Pulling into the parking spot Stiles turned the car off. "We're here."

They were having a meeting with everyone at Scott and Kira's house. The three of them climbed from the jeep and walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Stiles let himself in and the girls followed.

"Look who we have here!"

Malia busted into a smile, "Derek!" She ran over and gave him a hug, "it's so good to see you!"

"You too, kid."

Tate was sitting on the couch smiling, "when was the last time you saw each other?"

Malia looked at Derek, "I went and saw him for my birthday a few months ago."

Scott walked into the room, "wait. You said you didn't know where she was."

Derek laughed, "well yeah. Who do you think sent the tip to Tate?"

Everyone looked to Tate, "okay so maybe I did get a tip to try searching Hale." Laughter rang through the house and Lydia kissed his cheek.

"Where is Peter?" Malia asked.

"I'm here!" She looked up and saw Peter walk in with a beer in hand. "Eight years and I still can't get a Dad?"

"Nope." She reached back and grabbed Briella. "This is Briella. She is my best friend. Also kind of a badass witch."

"A witch?" Derek asked.

Briella nodded and her eyes didn't leave his face. Malia looked between her cousin and best friend. "Okay, well. I need a beer." She took off for the kitchen.

* * *

After going over the information they knew of the new threat they just spent time catching up. Finally around midnight Malia was ready to head to bed. "Brie you coming?"

Briella looked at Stiles and Malia, "I think I'm going to hang here for a while."

"I can come back and get you." Stiles offered.

Derek then said, "I can drop her off." Briella smiled at him.

"Okay," Stiles said. "You ready?" Malia nodded and the two of them headed for the jeep.

As they walked into the empty house Malia realized for the first time that they were alone. "Stiles."

Stiles turned around, "yeah?"

Taking a risk Malia walked across the room and kissed him. It had been seven years, but it felt like just yesterday. She pulled away and Stiles was looking at her with his shocked expression. "What about Holden?"

"We broke up. Well, I broke up with him."

Not needing to hear anything else Stiles cupped Malia's cheeks and kissed her. He had missed how soft her lips felt. Sliding his hands down her arms he grabbed her around the waist picking her up. Never breaking contact she linked her legs around his waist. Stiles carried Malia over to the couch and sat down as she straddled his lap.

"Malia," Stiles said and she pulled back.

He brushed the hair out of her face, "what?"

"I've missed you."

She touched her forehead to his, "I've missed you too."


	10. Stay With Me

Rolling over Malia yawned as she opened her eyes and they adjusted to the light. When the finally focused she realized Stiles was lying next to her. All of the memories of last night came back to her. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"I've just missed waking up to you," he said smoothing her wild hair down.

She snuggled closer and buried her face into his chest, "I'm here now."

His arms warped around her body, "and that's how I want it. For good." Malia tilted her head up to look at him, "I'm serious. This is what I want." He touched her cheek, "forever."

"Stiles-"

"Marry me."

Sitting up quickly she almost fell out of the bed, "what?!"

He smiled as he sat up, "watching you sleep. It made me realize how easy it would be to lose you again and I don't want that. I want us and I want us for good. You're it, Malia. You're my forever."

She shook her head, "Stiles. I just came back- we haven't even gone on a date in seven years. How do you know-"

Stiles reached out and took her hand, "because I know us. You might think it's fast, you may think it is crazy, but I have spent the last seven years thinking of nothing but you."

Opening her mouth to speak, Malia was cut short when the door flew open. Pulling up the blankets she covered herself, "Briella!"

Briella stood in the doorway covering her eyes, "I know. I know. Scold me later, we have a problem."

"You mean knowledge on boundaries?" Stiles said with annoyance in his voice.

"Holden," Briella said.

Malia and Stiles looked at each other. Then she returned her gaze to her best friend, "Holden?"

"Yeah, as in he's downstairs."

"What?!" Stiles and Malia asked at the same time.

"Ex-boyfriend. Downstairs. You've gotta go!" Briella said pointing down the hall.

Jumping from the bed Malia quickly put her clothes on. "Where are you going?"

She lifted her eyes to see Stiles looking at her, "I've got to go find out what he wants."

"I'll come with you," Stiles said going to stand up.

Malia shook her head, "no. I can handle it." Pulling her shirt on she left the room leaving Stiles still in bed.

Briella uncovered her eyes, "so, you and Malia?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "yeah."

"Are you back together?"

Were they? He just asked her to marry him and she pretty much blew him off. "I have no idea."

As Malia descended the stairs she saw Holden standing in the living room with his back to her, "Holden."

He turned around, "hey."

"What are you doing here?" She asked keeping her distance.

Holden took a step forward, "you call me and say that you think we should end things. The day you decide to pack a bag and take off."

She wrapped her arms around her body, "I didn't take off. I told you my friends needed my help."

"Yet I don't find you at their house. I find you at your ex-boyfriend's house."

Anger is written on his face, "how did you find me. I never told you where I was staying."

Throwing out his fist Holden punched the wall, shaking the pictures that were hanging and causing Malia to jump. "Don't change the subject. Why the hell are you here?"

In that moment Stiles appeared and stepped between Holden and Malia, "I think you should leave."

"You." Reaching out Holden grabbed Stiles and slammed him against the wall. "You're the reason she ended things!"

He had a grip around Stiles' neck and Stiles was desperately trying to break free. "Stop it!" Malia screamed running over trying to pull Holden off of him. "You're killing him!"

"I should! He can't just take you from me!" Briella stood on the stairs covering her mouth as she watched.

Fear was rising in Malia when she couldn't separate the two. "Briella! Do something!"

Lifting her hand she tried to separate Holden from Stiles. "It's not working!"

Not thinking twice Malia shoved her hand forward and slammed her claws into Holden's back. Holden let go of Stiles' neck and fell to the ground, "you bitch!" Malia dropped to Stiles who was coughing and clutching his neck. "I should have killed when I had the chance!"

She looked over her shoulder just to see that Holden pulled a knife from his pocket. Before anything the knife flew from his hand and hit the wall. Malia looked over and saw Briella with her hand raised. Holden moved forward and grabbed for Malia.

Malia tried to break his grasp from her neck, "you're nothing but trouble. I should have listened." Gasping for air Malia kicked her legs when she saw Holden's eyes darken over. He was then off of her and Stiles and Holden were rolling on the floor.

Once Malia got back up she saw Stiles throwing a punch at Holden when a puff of black smoke was by his hand and a knife appeared. "No," Malia screamed just as Holden plunged it into Stiles.

Stiles fell to his side with a thud and Malia reached out grabbing for the knife that had been thrown but it was gone. She spun and saw Holden standing over Stiles, "no!" As if it happened in slow motion Holden flew back against the wall and flames surrounded him. She watched as flames quickly engulfed him as his screams rang through the house. Suddenly he was gone and Malia moved towards Stiles.

"No. No," she said shaking her head. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Stiles reached up and wiped them away, "hey. It doesn't even hurt."

"That's not a good thing." She looked down and saw his side covered in blood. "Briella call an ambulance!" Malia applied pressure, "just stay away. Stay with me okay."

Stiles nodded as his eyes began to shut, "Malia I-"

Malia shook her head, "no! Don't say anything. Okay because you're going to be okay."

Briella came running in, "they're on their way."

She looked up, "can't you do something?!"

"I don't know."

Malia choked back sobs and felt Stiles touch her, "I love you."

Tears filled her vision and she leaned down to kiss him, "I love you too and I want to marry you and have babies with you and everything forever." A smile spread across his face, "so just stay with me. Please Stiles, stay with me!"


	11. It's My Fault

Malia was shaken awake and she looked around, "hey." Briella stood in front of her with two cups of coffee. They had been at the hospital for the last three hours while Stiles was in surgery. "Here, I got you coffee."

"Thanks," she ran her fingers over the lid.

"We need to talk about what happened." Briella said taking a seat next to her. Scott and Kira had gone to get some food in the cafeteria. "What you did."

Glancing up from the cup Malia's eyes found hers, "I didn't do anything."

Briella looked around to make sure no one was nearby, "you combusted Holden into flames. That is something. Fire is the sign of demonic powers, Malia."

"Just stop."

"We need to figure this out."

Malia jumped to her feet, "I said stop!" Anger rose inside her, "how about what you did? Which was nothing! You have all these powers, but you didn't use any of them and now Stiles is fighting for his life." She set the coffee down and stormed away.

When she rounded the corner she saw the Sheriff talking to Melissa. When they saw her Melissa walked over, "hey." She gave her a hug and Malia stood stiff, "how are you?"

"Not too good." She looked at the Sheriff, "it's my fault."

He stepped forward and put his hand on her arm, "you didn't do this."

"It was my fault Holden came. I should have never come back here."

"This Holden. What is his last name I need to put out an APB for him."

She shook my head, "you're not going to find him."

"You'd be surprised what we can do, Malia."

"No, I killed him." The two stared at Malia, "I don't know how I did it, but I did it." She pulled the sleeves of Stiles' hoodie over her hands. "I was just so angry and scared. I just wanted him gone. By any means necessary."

The sheriff crossed his arms, "they're going to want to know who did this."

Malia looked around and brought my hands to her mouth. "I just want to know how he is."

Melissa touched Malia's arm, "sweetie. He's going to be okay."

"You don't know that. He lost a lot of blood."

The three turned as a doctor approached. "Sheriff, your son's surgery went very well. He's in room 302 if you want to see him."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Is he awake?" Kira asked as she, Scott, and Briella walked up.

Malia turned, "he's out of surgery."

"Maybe one at a time, just so it isn't overwhelming." The doctor said before walking away.

Sheriff Stilinski touched Malia's shoulder, "you go." Malia looked at him, "he'll want to see you."

"Thank you."

As Malia entered the room she could hear the heart monitor and then she saw Stiles laying in the hospital bed. "Hi."

He looked over and smiled, "hey you."

Malia walked over and touched his face, leaning down she kissed him. Pulling away she leaned her forehead against his, "you're okay."

He lifted his hand and brushed her hair away, "well I had to hold you to agreeing to marry me." I smiled kissing him again. "You still want to marry me."

I stood up smiling, "yes." I ran my fingers through his hair. "I still want to marry you."


End file.
